Finally In Love
by robin3444
Summary: Kim comes home from a 3 year stay in the Philippines and finds many things has changed especially her crush Jared
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kimberly Conwell

Age: 16

Ethnicity: half Quileute and half Filipino

Appearance: long dark brown hair Dark brown eyesCurvy but not fat 5'9''

Personality: Not very talkative with people other than her friends and family. Wants to be a girly girl who is popular and everyone wants to be friend with her but unfortunately she is the quiet girl in the class who people will only talk to her ask her for an answer for a question. She is also too shy to even look into Jared Thail's eyes, who happens to be her crush.

Likes: Any thing that is the color corral, School, Animals, and her family(sometimes)

Dislikes: girls who just stare at other girls, and despises people who cut in line

Family: Mom-Vera Dad-Greg Sister-Jenny

Getting off the plane from Manila to Seattle was one of the hardest thing to do in my entire life. I got up from my seat went to reach for my luggage in the overhead bin. I grabbed my bag and tried to squeeze through the isles of the plane. "salamat sa iyo para sa mabilis na hangin Pilipinas, salamat po " said the sturdiest as I passed by her. When I was finally inside baggage claim I saw my mom, dad, and sister holding up a big poster that said welcome home Kimberly! Well my sister wasn't holding up the sign but texting on her phone , probably to her boyfriend. I ran up to my mom and hugged her with all the strength I could muster. "anak, I missed you so much. Look your hair got longer. Did you have fun? Were you nice to your titas? You grew up so much. Greg look at her-"

" Ma, Ako ay mainam at oo ako ay masaya at oo ako ay magalang sa aking mga titas

" then I turned to my dad looked him in the eyes and said "hi Daddy" right when I said that he picked my up and spun me around like he did when I was little. When he set me down he looked towards my sister Jenny

" Jen get off your phone and say hi to your sister you haven't seen her in a three years" Jen looked up and gave me a loving hug and said " sorry sis I was just texting Brad where I was"

"Brad, huh, is he your new boyfriend? I replied and raised my eyebrow

She just laughed at me. Then I noticed that my parents went a brought my bags to the car. I was in for a long ride home because if I remember right the airport was about three hours away from my parents' house. When we were all settled in the car I described my three year stay in the Philippines where I was invited to attend Makati high school. I lived with my aunts or titas. When you live there for three years you kind of have to know the language, but I only know some terms but I have an accent now. " Damn, I need more gas" said dad as he looked over at the gas tank on E. He pulled into the nearest gas station and went inside to pay. " Gosh Kimmy you changed so much." my mom sighed as she turned around from the passenger seat "you used to be so tiny and scrawny. Now u could be an artista" after all these twenty years living in America she still had an Philippine accent. My dad came back into the car and continued driving to my hometown. We pulled past the welcome to forks sign so we were about 15 minutes from la push. " Vera, I have a council meeting soon so after we get home I'm leaving" "but Greg its your daughters first night back" my mother replied

"ma, its fine its only one night" I exclaimed as we pulled in the drive we. Looking at my house was looking at a strangers house my favorite cozy brown house was now a teenagers dream house. My mother noticed me staring" its is different huh, your ate wanted it"

I walked in but suddenly felt like home again. Going upstairs I noticed the school pictures of me and suddenly thought how different I was then from now. I was taller had more curves and grew into my nose and mouth. I opened the door to my room and saw all my posters from school work and all the posters of my favorite singers and actors from when I was 13. I used to look at them and think I wish I was just like them so I would be popular and beautiful. Right now I would still say im pretty plain. When people see me I would still fall into the typical category of a la push girl, but when you see my face you can tell there was some exotic feature there. I laid down on my bed put my head on my pillow but felt something hard underneath it. It was my diary, then so many memories rushed back at me. Jared Thail, Kim+Jared= Love for ever was written all over the pages. This was my obsession stage. Jared thail was the cutest guy in the eighth grade. I would follow him around like a lost puppy dog and I even considered not going because I thought that he would finally stop looking at the other girls and noticed me but I realized I had to grow up. And be mature, but the sad thing is I never had a boyfriend or had my first kiss. Pathetic, right?

I put my diary in the trash can and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Translations:"salamat sa iyo para sa mabilis na hangin Pilipinas" - thank you for flying air Philippines

"Ako ay mainam at oo ako ay masaya at oo ako ay magalang sa aking mga titas" - i'm fine and yes i had fun and yes i was respectful to my aunts


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up it was about 7:30 in the morning and decided to go for a jog like I did when I was in the Philippines. I wore my bright pink sports bra and gray Victoria Secret sweat pants that says pink on the butt and put my hair in a high pony tail. Before I left I grabbed my ipod touch, put the ear buds in and put 'Funhouse' by Pink on. I decided to jog to the beach and back because it was only about 15 minutes from my house. I love jogging by myself I get to decide what pace I want to go at and especially no time limits like a mile in 12 minutes. On my jog I passed by the woods and many memories came back at me. When I was 6 Daddy wanted to take Jen and I camping. Jen was supposed to set up the tent and I was told to unpack the food, she said I was doing it all wrong and I told her to do it herself then. Then I ran into the woods and like any other six year old going on their first camping trip I got lost. They found me like seven hours later crying my eyes calling for my mommy and daddy. All of the other elders knew me because of that incident since my dad called every one of them to help find me. When I think about it now, tears still come to my eyes.(Back to reality) I inched away from the woods and didn't notice the person I was going to run into. I then fell hard on my butt. " Crap"

"Hey are you okay" said the boy or should I say man with the husky voice. "Yeah I'm fine I wasn't paying attention" I looked up at his face. He was very handsome, tall, and buff. He didn't have a shirt on only cut off shorts and tennis shoes. "Wait a second. Seth, Seth Clearwater!" He looked me over and said " Kimmy! Hey how are you? You were gone so long!" "Yeah. Went to school in the Philippines. I see you don't need me to baby-sit you any more huh, Mr. Muscles?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll talk to you later Kim, okay? I have work right now. See you around!" Then he ran straight into the woods. What type of job requires no shirts and running in the woods? I sighed and continued my jog.

When I got back home I was overwhelmed with the smell of French toast, bacon, and eggs. My favorite breakfast. I ran straight to the kitchen and saw my mom behind the stove. I ate my breakfast in a rush because it was so delicious. " Honey we have to go enroll you in school today, k?"

" Does that mean I start school today?"

"oo, so go get ready" my mom replied.

I ran upstairs took a quick shower put on my corral dress embroidered with white flowers, a grey cardigan, and knew length boots. Put mascara on and sprayed some of my vanilla bean perfume on. Grabbed my faux leather bag and met my mother in the car.

" Handa mo?"

"oo"

My mom parked in the school parking lot and we walked straight into the main office.

" Hi welcome to La Push High. What can I help you ladies with?" said the lady at the front desk.

"Yeah, my daughter is new and is a junior. Anak, sorry I'm going to be late for my doctor appiontment, k? Bye, I'll pick you up?" she said as she kissed my cheek and left.

" What's your name hun?"

" Kimberly Conwell" I said " ok well I have your schedule here and your locker number here as well. You could keep this map, sweetie. Have a good day!" I left the main office and went in to the hallway. I'm so lucky school didn't start till 10 am because I would look really weird holding a map in my face. My schedule was: 1st - English 3 H

2nd - Algebra2 h

3rd - Science H

4th -French 3H

5th-Pe dance

6th - Health H

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

People started coming in around 9:30. Now I was feeling nervous because girls were looking at me like they hate me and the guys kept on staring at me like I was a piece of meet. The bell rang and went into room 3, my English class. I walked in a I was the last person in the class so everybody was looking up at me. " Hello what can I help you with?" said the teacher.

"Hi , I am new here." Ugh, I hated when you could here the accent in my voice. Now everybody knows I'm different.

" Let me see that paper. Well okay welcome to English honors. My name is Mrs. Banks. Just say your name to the class and say where your from."

Even more embarrassing. "Hi my name is Kimberly Conwell and I'm originally from here but I stayed in the Philippines for 3 years" I heard ooh's and ahh's. "Very interesting. Take a seat next to Mr. Thail over there."

The class was so packed I had to shove my way through the seats and I swear someone tried to trip me and someone touched my butt. When I got to my row the Thail guy's chair was in my way " Excuse me" I said. Guess he didn't hear me so I poked him in the shoulder, every muscled shoulders.

He look up at me then I swear it was like the world just stopped. He was definitely the most hottest, handsomest, and hunkiest man I had every seen in my entire life. Something in my chest was pulling me to him like a mime doing that one trick with the rope. Just the way he looked at me was like I was the most beautiful person on the planet. I could stare at those grey eyes forever. Wait a second! Wait a second! Wait a second! I would know those eyes any where. It was Jared Thail. Thee Jared Thail.

" Excuse me Mr. Thail and Ms. Conwell. I do have a class to teach." I looked up and muttered "Sorry" Jared moved his seat so I could pass by. I sat down and straightened my dress and started the assignment on the board. Every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me and when I looked at him he would turn is head away. I giggled and heard him say "you have a really cute laugh" and I blushed.

Half way through the class period he asked me " Kimberley, can I borrow a pencil"

" Kimmy, you can call me Kimmy and here you go." I said as I handed him the pencil. He reached out and grabbed it and touched my hand in the process. Let me tell you it was hot in the Philippines , but damn his hand was hot. " Are you sick or something because if you are we can go to the nurse?" "No, No I'm fine just a trait in the family" he said with humor in his voice

" Class free time for the rest of the period" said the teacher.

I put my books back in my bag. " So , why were you in the Philippines" Jared said trying to make small talk.

" Just because I thought I needed something new in my life and my mom side of the family lives there."

"You probably have an exciting life huh?" he asked

"Not really just the same routine wake up, go to school, go to sleep, but just in a different country."

I took out my schedule to see my next class. I have… Algebra2 next.

" Let me see your schedule." said Jared. I passed it to him. He looked it over and had a smile on his face. I wonder what he was smiling at. " I guess we have all the same class except for 5th. Praise God, Heaven, and Jesus. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Now I actually have an excuse to talk to him. Hopefully I won't turn into my old lovesick puppy dog ways again.

The next fifteen minutes Jared asked about what life across the world was. I answered every single question, but one question left me stumped.

" So Kimmy, what did your... boyfriend say about coming back to La Push?" he asked in a hesitant way. Should I tell the truth or should I seem like I was a prized possesion in the Philippines?

"Well, I wouldn't know what he would say" i saw his smile turn upside down "because i don't have one" He smiled even more brightly then when I first saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang the next second I got up and picked up my bag and was about to leave the room until Jared came next to me and said

"Lets walk together since we have the same class."

"Ok, sure" I replied. Randomly he asked, " Kimmy, What's your last name?"

" It's Conwell"

" Isn't your dad on the council?"

" Yeah, why?" I asked as we entered the Science lab. " Just because I work for your dad"

Uh-oh if daddy knows I like him again he would ask him a bunch of embarrassing and unnecessary questions no one wants to answer. He went straight into his seat as I went to the teacher to show him my schedule. "Excuse me, hi I'm Kimberly Conwell, where can I sit"

"Nice to meet you Kimberly, welcome to the world of science, you can sit next to Carmen over there in the back." "ok" I replied

To get to my seat I passed by Jared and gave him a sad smile that said to him sorry we can't sit next to each other. He gave me one back . I went to the desk next to Carmen. When I looked at her she looked like the type of girl that any guy would want to be with. My self-confidence went down a bit just by looking at her. I sat down and she gave me a glance over and had a look of disgust on her face. I guess she won't be my friend today.

The teacher got the class' attention and said, " Well class today is a partner work day, so get with your partner and do page 154-156".

I looked around the room for a partner and locked eyes with Jared, got up and asked, "Will you be my partner?"

"I would love to" he replied

A second later Carmen came up to Jared and said in a whiny annoying voice "Jare lets sit in the back." and when she said this she looked me straight in the eye with hatred.

I couldn't take it anymore I hated when girls stared. The angry Kimberly was about to

Come out. " Well, if you would have come a second earlier you would have heard him say yes to being to my partner" I said in the exact same anger in my voice while I looked her straight in the eyes with the same amount of hatred.

"Uh, Kimmy lets work in the back." My eyes found Jared's grey eyes and I instantly calmed down and followed him in the back. We sat down and I opened my book to do the work.

"So, what work do you do for my dad?"

"Some of my friends and I do like security work some times around the rez"

Isn't that like cops, I thought to myself. I didn't want to pry. The second time today we both got lost in each other eyes. We stayed like that for the rest of the period. 15 minuets before the bell rang my phone went off. The teacher wasn't looking so I answered

" Kimmy, sorry hindi ako maaari kumuha ka, pa rin sa tanggapan ng doctora." said my mom, she said she is sorry that she cant pick me up because she is still at the doctor. "ito ay pagmultahin, ako lalakad, bye mahal kita" I said it's fine and I'll walk and that I love her.

"whoa you speak a different language. That's so cool."

" You kind of have to learn some of it when you live there for three years"

"So do you want to have lunch with me… and my friends?" Jared asked me.

" I'm sorry, I can't. I have to eat with my sister. You know, first day and all," I said in a sorry voice.

"That's ok. I understand. How about tomorrow?" he said.

I smiled and said "Sure that sounds perfect," the bell rang and Jared walked with me to the cafeteria. We said goodbye to each other and I spotted my sister sitting at a table in a corner.

"How goes it, Jen," I said in a cheery voice.

She looked at me suspiciously " Now what got you so happy?"

" Oh just Jared Thail," I said truthfully with a dreamy look in my eyes.

She looked all around the room to find him. " Mr. McDreamy? Are you sure?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be sure" I wonder if they know each other.

"Awwww, Kimmy has her first crush!" she said way to loudly. I turned and saw Jared right behind me. I knew my face would be as red as tomato.

" Hi Kimmy. I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you instead."

I rushed to move my bag out of the way so he could sit, " Yeah sure. Umm, I think you know my sister already."

He looked at Jen and said, "Yeah, hi Jen"

The conversation flowed easily with the three of us through lunch and the rest of school.

When I got home, I did my homework and sat down and went downstairs for dinner, not knowing what was going to happen after dinner.


End file.
